


Princey is an idiot, but that's actually a good thing

by Purple_Art_Loser



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Art_Loser/pseuds/Purple_Art_Loser
Summary: Roman needs a drawing reference, and Virgil is doing homework. Kinda a crack fic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Princey is an idiot, but that's actually a good thing

"This is so hard," Roman whined. Virgil ignored him. He was always complaining.

"Pain!" Roman continued. "Agony! Whatever shall I do, Verge?"

Virgil sighed. "What have you done now?" 

Roman and him were hanging out in his room and doing homework. Well, Virgil was doing homework. Roman was doodling in his sketchbook or something. Out of the two of them, he was clearly working harder, so it was completely unfair that Roman was the one complaining.

"I can't get this dumb thing to look right!" Roman flopped down dramatically on the bed. 

At this point, Virgil was actually curious as to what Roman was finding so difficult. Every drawing of Roman's he'd seen looked like it had been drawn by some superhuman. Of course, Roman was pretty amazing. He wasn't convinced Roman could actually draw a bad picture.

"Ooh! Can I see? Maybe I can help?" Virgil asked, leaning over to see.

"No!" Roman practically screeched, "It's not finished yet!"

"Okay, okay geez.. I get it." Virgil turned back to his dumb worksheet. He hated science, especially chemistry, because it hurt his brain to work with extremely volatile chemicals. It was hard enough to pay attention in class normally, much less when you're freaking out about mixing things wrong and blowing the entire classroom sky high.

Unfortunately, his mother had insisted he take AP Chemistry because it "would look good on his college applications". He was really regretting listening to her. He was now stuck having to ace this class so he wouldn't let her down. All the pressure was a bit suffocating, but at least he had his anxiety to keep him focused enough to actually get everything done. 

Suddenly Roman shot up.

"Pull your pants down!" He demanded.

Virgil's already distracted brain short circuited. "W-what?" He managed to get out.

"Pull," Roman emphasised each word. "Your pants down."

"You do realize how that sounds, right?" Virgil asked carefully, not moving.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Come on Virgil, be mature! That's not why I want you to do it!" He gestured to his sketchbook. "I need a reference for how fabric looks bunched up at someone's ankles!"

"That doesn't sound much better, Ro."

"Oh, come on, I'm not drawing something dirty." Roman laughed. "Well actually it is pretty dirty, but not like that! Anyways, get to it Virgil!" Roman finished impatiently.

"I'm not pulling my pants down Roman. Just google a reference or something."

"Ugh! Vee! I don't want something like 'People with their pants down' in my search history!" He explained as if it were common sense. Like you would to a child. It was a little demeaning.

Virgil raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So you would rather make your very dearest friend pull his pants down in front of you?" 

"Please!" Roman gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Luckily for Virgil, he wasn't Patton. 

"I'm not pulling my pants down Roman." Virgil turned back to his chemistry homework. "Just go incognito."

Roman mimed being stabbed through the heart. "Betrayal! Sabotage!" He huffed and went back to scribbling furiously in his sketchbook.

"Whatever you say, princey." He laughed.

After Roman showed him the drawing, (A corgi on the toilet, expertly rendered) Virgil couldn't figure out why he felt slightly disappointed that particular interaction was over.

He didn't have a crush on Roman. That would make things messy and confusing. Like mixing two explosive chemicals together and hoping for chocolate. Roman was the ammonia to his bleach. Mix those and you end up with a toxic cloud of garbage. Totally incompatible. 

\---------

Roman was panicking.

He couldn't believe he had just asked Virgil to pull his pants down. What was he thinking? The implications! And then, instead of backtracking, he just continued to pressure him! Oh, Virgil was probably disgusted by his total lack of thinking and boundaries. 

Well, it was too late to go back now. He'd dug his grave, now it was time to lie in it. He didn't want to make Virgil more uncomfortable by bringing it back up again. He was absolutely not scared to apologize to Virgil. He was very brave. And being conscious of his inability to communicate properly. 

He decided to start another page, moving past the pooping puppy. Ha! Pooping puppy.

"What's so funny?" Virgil was looking at him.

Roman proudly turned the sketchbook around to show him. "Pooping puppy!"

Virgil laughed. Actually, it was more of a giggle. Virgil giggled, his sweater paws moving to cover his face, which had the remarkable likeness of a bunny. His nose scrunched up, and his eyes crinkled in a way that reminded Roman how weird eyes were. He should work on drawing better faces and expressions. 

Roman turned the page in his sketchbook and started a drawing of someone laughing. The person had the remarkable likeness of a bunny. It was not Virgil. Just.. vaguely inspired by him. 

"What're you drawing now, Ro?" Virgil was looking at him, again. 

Roman glanced at the half-finished beautiful face staring up at him, all pencil marks and smudges, and glanced back at the face of his friend staring at him from across the room. He was struck with the realization that it was the exact same face. They did not just share a cute little scrunched up nose, or eyes like the surface of an alien planet. Both had adorable little freckles, just visible through layers of pale foundation. Both had ridiculous racoon eyeshadow and messy hair falling in their eyes. And both had those adorable lips, thin and chapped.

Shit.

When had he started thinking of Virgil's lips as adorable?

Fuck he had to say something!

"Uhhh nothing!"

"Real convincing Roman. Seriously, you're practically glowing! It's gotta be good! don't hog all the pretty art for yourself!"

Pretty art. Virgil had no idea. 

"It's not done yet!" Roman protested.

"Oh, come on Ro! Just a peak?" Then Virgil turned those beautiful eyes on him. They were mysterious and lovely and Roman would gladly get in a spaceship right now and travel for hundreds of years just to see something similar. 

"Umm, I suppose a peak would be fine!" He managed to squeak out. Dang it! He was supposed to be the flusterer not the flustered! Virgil was the anxious one! Why couldn't he find his dramatic voice and flirt properly!

"Nice!" Virgil grabbed for his book. "Gimme!"

Roman gave it up without much of a fight.

"It's just a sketch," Roman said, weakly.

\-------

Nothing could have prepared Virgil for the shock of seeing his own face spread across the page. He was laughing, a dopey smile on his face, with eyes shining like stars. It was gorgeous.

Virgil had never seen himself as gorgeous before. Maybe endearingly cute on a good day, like a puppy tripping over his own feet, but never gorgeous. 

"So..? Do you like it?" Roman's voice was a little unsure. 

Virgil swallowed. "Yeah. It's beautiful."  _ It's me. _

Roman looked at him like he had personally hung the moon in the sky. "You're beautiful.."

Virgil didn't know what to say to that. 

Brains do a funny thing when they're overwhelmed with emotions they don't know how to deal with. Something to do with neurotransmitters. Virgil was not happy with his neurotransmitters when he felt the corners of his eyes get wet.

Virgil could see the panic on Roman's face when he started crying. 

"Sorry," he hiccuped out, "I'm not sad. These are overwhelmed tears!" 

Cautious laughter started bubbling up out of Roman's throat, and before long they were both in hysterics. 

"So," Roman tried to catch his breath, "Does this mean you like me too?"

Virgil rubbed his face. "You sound like a fifth grader, Ro. But yes. Yes, I do."

"Can I kiss you?" 

Virgil looked at Roman, cheeks a blotchy red from laughing, and a tentativeness hidden in his eyes.

He took a breath and leaned in for a kiss. It was pretty damn good.


End file.
